Naturesque - A Fall of Freedom
by summerbaytroubles
Summary: Ashley Darmer is pretty much a normal girl. Oh, apart from the fact that she can bend water, earth, fire, air and blood. It's a year after the Avengers fought in Manhattan, so when Fury senses another war approaching he decides to add Ashley to the group. But is it that easy? Why does Ashley not get along with Natasha? What's her secret? And does Captain America have a crush on her
1. Chapter 1 - Fury's proposal

"Shoot," Ashley muttered to herself as she accidently created a fireball and shot it at her kitchen window.

"Looks like you need some work there," a voice came from behind her. Ashley didn't even have to register what was happening, as she automatically spun around with flames in her hands, ready to attack whoever had silently broken into her house. A tall man stood there, completely in black; next to him was a shorter man in a suit and a woman in some sort of one piece outfit, with a gun in her hand. "Put out the flames, we're not here to hurt you," the tall man said softly. Ashley kept the flames in her hands, not completely trusting these people.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" she yelled.

"Ms Darmer, there's no need to talk to us with that tone of voice," the shorter man tutted.

"Well you just broke into my house silently, how the hell am I supposed to react?!" Ashley exclaimed, feeling the flames in her palms grow bigger.

"Stay calm, so that you don't burn us all down tonight," the tall man told her sharply.

"Not until you either get the hell out or explain what you're doing in my house. I will burn you, drown you, make your blood stop pumping or bury you ten feet underground. It doesn't matter to me how I do it but I will take action!" Ashley threatened.

"I'm Director Fury, these are my assistants Agent Coulson and-"

"Can we skip the introductions please?!" Ashley shouted.

"We've been studying you for a while now – and we want you to come in and join us," Fury explained. Ashley didn't look convinced.

"And how did you find me?" Ashley asked, feeling the flames begin to spark.

"You're a danger to society, wherever there's destruction you are there."

"So why would you want me to join your little tea party if there's a chance that I could kill everyone there?" Ashley hissed.

"Because if we can keep Dr Bruce Banner without there being too many problems then we're pretty sure that you'll be safe," Coulson pitched in.

"I'm dangerous, I don't know if you're thinking this through. I control nature, I can bend water, earth, fire, air and blood. Why would you want me to join you?"

"Because the world's only getting worse. Therefore we need you to come in, we know you can help us more than any other hero out there," Fury said strongly. Ashley closed her palms together gently, letting a wisp of smoke fly out.

"What's this club of yours called, anyway?" she asked Fury.

"The Avengers Initiative," Fury replied.

**What happens when Ashley joins the Avengers for the first time? Who will she get on well with? Will the others accept her? Leave a review if you like it and want me to continue (: x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Steve Rogers

Ashley stepped into the Helicarrier's main control room, watching many SHEILD workers type on their machines and make calls to the government, everyone looking busy. No one even recognized her presence. Ashley had only one bag with her, which she was gripping onto tightly. She had no idea where to go, who to talk to...funnily enough she couldn't find Fury or Coulson, even though they promised to be there. Just as Ashley was convinced that she should turn back, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with one of the most gorgeous looking guys she had ever seen in her life. He had dark blonde hair in an old fashioned haircut, he wore a tight white shirt showing off his muscles and dark jeans, with brown shoes. His eyes were a beautiful blue as well, which Ashley was drawn to the most. "Excuse me...but I was wondering if I could have a full factfile of the 'Winter Soldier'? I know some of your colleagues had said they would print it all off for me but I can't seem to locate it," he explained, his voice soft and gentle. It took Ashley a few seconds to realise that he was talking to her in all honesty, but she soon snapped out of her trance.

"Oh..I don't work here," she said quickly, not wanting this handsome man to mistake her for an ordinary SHEILD worker. The man blinked at her in surprise.

"Oh...my apologies ma'am...are you new here?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah I am. I'm Ashley," Ashley told him.

"Ashley...pleasure to meet you, I'm Steve Rogers," the man told her, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"You're...Captain America..?"

**Please leave a review. I hope to put another chapter up tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting the Avengers

"I can bring you to the rest of the Avengers if you're lost," Steve said, being the gentlemen he is. Ashley felt herself get a little nervous.

"Um...no I'll find my way around...thank you," she ended up saying.

"Nonsense I don't want you want you to get lost in this place. Any part of this thing can turn into a plane or a submarine with you in it," Steve insisted. Ashley blushed and agreed.

"Fine, you can take me there," she smiled.

"Follow me," Steve said. He went down a few hallways and turned into a big white circular room, where 4 people stood chatting with each other.

"Mr USA! You're back! Long toilet break," one of the men grinned cheekily. "And who's your girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend. I'm Ashley Darmer," Ashley said quietly, taken aback by this guys bluntness.

"Why is she here?" a very pretty woman asked Steve.

"I don't know. That's Natasha-" Steve began.

"Call me Natalie Rushman," the woman told Ashley.

"Scared of using your real name, Tash?" another cool looking guy smirked. "I'm Clint Barton."

"Pleasure to meet you..." Ashley turned around to see another guy standing there.

"I'm Dr Banner..." he said carefully.

"I'm aware of your work. It's an honour to meet you," Ashley beamed, shaking hands with him. There was only the one guy who asked Steve who she was left.

"I don't think I need any introduction," he said haughtily.

"I have little to no idea who you are," Ashley muttered. The man looked a little shocked.

"You know about Banner but you don't know about Stark Industries?" he coughed.

"Correct," Ashley said.

"Dear God where did you live, under a rock?!" the man exclaimed.

"That's Tony Stark. Also known as Iron Man. And there's Thor, but he's not here, he lives in a different world entirely. It's a lot to take in but you haven't fainted yet, which is a good thing," Steve smiled at her comfortingly.

"So you're joining the Avengers?" Clint asked Ashley.

"It looks that way," Ashley told him.

"What's your power?" Tony asked, sounding excited.

"I don't think it's necessary to tell you what I can do," Ashley said quietly, feeling all eyes in the room on her.

"Come one, don't be a spoilt sport!" Tony exclaimed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Steve told Ashley.

"No, I'll do it," Ashley sighed. "I have five main powers." Ashley whirled her hand around in the air creating wind and made a mini tornado in the room. Banner looked incredibly impressed. Ashley then took away the wind and produced water floating in a ball in the air. Natasha stared at it in wonder...was this woman human? Then Ashley took the water away and created rocks, floating around eachother, spiralling in circles. She turned them into fire, the flame burning in her hands, giving off an immense heat. She clicked her fingers and it went out.

"So what's number five?" Stark asked curiously.

"I need a volunteer," Ashley said softly. The Avengers looked at each other until Tony put his hand up.

"Might as well," he shrugged. He stood in front of Ashley as the others watched in wonder. Steve was scared. Ashley locked eyes with Tony and lifted her right hand palm up. All of a sudden, Tony's arms began to twist backwards and Tony fell to his knees. Everyone gasped.

"Stark! What is wrong with you?!" Clint yelled.

"I'm not doing this on purpose! I...can't...control...it!" Stark shouted. Ashley dropped her hand quickly and Stark dropped to the floor. Everyone was staring at either her or Stark in horrific wonder.

"You...can bend blood?" Banner asked in shock.

"And water, air, earth and fire," Clint inputted. There was a very tense silence as Fury walked into the room.

"Oh, I see you've met Ashley," Fury said. "What do you guys think?"

"I like her. A lot," Tony panted from his position on the floor, Clint, Bruce and Steve nodding in agreement.

**Leave a review please (: What's your thoughts on Ashley? What do you think her best power is? What would you have? Will update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Moving in

"Welcome to paradise," Tony grinned at Ashley as they both entered the Avengers tower which used to be the Stark Tower.

"It's nice," Ashley nodded as they walked into the main area. "Where do I stay?"

"First room on the left. Your stuff is already there. Help yourself to food and the toilet and stuff. Oh and we have Avengers Night every Friday," Tony told her, ticking the rules off his fingers.

"Right. Um...I'll go and sort myself out," Ashley excused herself and went into her room. It was huge, but absolutely perfect for her. Her stuff was on the bed and she flung it to the side, not really caring about that right now. She took off her jacket and put on her cardigan, ready to relax. There was a knock at her door, which made Ashley jump – so much that her natural reaction was to click a fireball into her palm and fling it at the door, just as it opened and Clint's head popped around it.

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed, ducking so that the fireball missed him and flew into the hallway.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Ashley exclaimed, rushing over to Clint.

"Don't worry about it. JARVIS, could you do us a favour and get that cleaned up somehow?" Clint spoke into the air.

"Right away Mr Barton," JARVIS replied. Ashley stared at Clint with her mouth wide open.

"Yeah I know, it takes some time getting used to," he smirked at her. "So, how do you like this new place?"

"It's really cool. I hope I don't burn or drown anything. It looks expensive," Ashley sighed wearily.

"Yeah, it is," Clint laughed. "You'll be fine." Ashley smiled at him. "Plus, it looks like Cap's got a bit of a crush on you." Ashley felt herself blush.

"Oh no no NO, I just met him!" she squealed.

"Yeah but we saw the way he was looking at you. He lives here too you know, we all do. So I guess you'll be seeing him more often," Clint teased her. Ashley was about to come with a reply when there was a loud smack of thunder to be heard somewhere in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" she asked. "There wasn't a cloud in the sky a minute ago."

"That's no ordinary thunder," Clint said seriously. "Thor's here."

**How will our golden Avenger like Ashley? Will Natasha be happy that Clint and Ashley seem to have a new found friendship? Please leave a review (: x**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Golden Avenger

"Golden beauty! You're back!" Tony grinned, slapping Thor on his shoulder.

"Hello Thor," Pepper smiled.

"How's Asgard?" Bruce asked.

"How's Jane?" Natasha questioned.

"Kill any Frost Giants?" Clint smirked. Ashley stared at the Avengers crowd around this one tall blonde handsome guy. She would never be able to be apart of such a wonderful family. Ashley didn't even notice that she was staring until Tony called her over. She walked to the small group timidly as Thor looked at her for the first time.

"Golden beauty? This is Ashley. She's apart of our team now," Tony introduced her. Thor took one of Ashley's delicate hands in his own.

"Pleasure to meet you Ley, daughter of Ash," Thor smiled. "What's your special power?"

"Oh you don't wanna see that," Clint grinned. Ashley let go of Thor's hands and flicked fire, water, earth and wind in both her palms, the elements circling each other. Even for the other Avengers that had already seen this, it still astonished them. Thor looked absolutely amazed.

"That is magical! As magical as the gates of Asgard themselves!" he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in excitement. The others all laughed and Ashley closed the elements and smiled.

"Thank you," she grinned.

"Halt, where's Sir America?" Thor asked.

"What, Ashley's boyfriend?" Clint asked sneakily.

"Oh, you are courting Sir America?" Thor gasped. "How sweet."

"No, I've only spoken to him once!" Ashley said hotly.

"Yeah not for long, tonight Pepper and I have a meeting, Bruce has a science convention, Clint and Natasha have a mission and Thor's visiting Jane. Which means you and the blonde hero will be home alone for a couple of hours," Tony smirked. Ashley stood there in shock as the others burst out laughing at her reaction.

**What will they do this evening? Please leave a review...big shoutout to OhThoseFeels who makes me smile with every comment they write 3 **


	6. Chapter 6 - Don't leave me guys

Ashley watched as everyone prepared to go out in the Stark tower. She felt disgustingly nervous, first of all because whatever happened, the tower was in her hands until Steve got back from visiting the city; second of all because she was going to be alone with a guy that supposedly fancied her. The last time Ashley had been alone with a boy was around 4 years ago – and he had nearly lasered her with his eyes. Long story, we know. "Now Ms Element, make sure nothing burns down to the ground please," Tony grinned, fixing his tie as Pepper began to fix her hair.

"Stark? We're gone," Clint saluted, Natasha behind him. "Good luck Ashley!" Soon, both the master assassins had gone.

"Tony do you think you could give me a ride?" Bruce asked, getting his coat on.

"Sure thing, one second," Tony nodded.

"Goodbye friends, I'm off to visit lady Jane," Thor announced, flinging his hammer around.

"Woah there tough guy, we're passing through that way anyway, we'll give you a ride," Pepper offered.

"Well if we're dropping all of these people off we should leave now," Tony exclaimed. "JARVIS, get the car ready please."

"Which one sir?" a voice boomed through the room.

"Take the Alexis, she's my baby," Tony replied. "Right team, let's go. Bye Ashley!" Soon everyone had gone. Ashley sat down on one of the long couches slowly, staring at the random show that was showing on the giant flat screen TV. She kept on glancing at the elevator, concerned about when Steve was coming in. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Um..er..JARBID? No…um…JARKISS? I mean…god what was your name again? JARVIS! JAARVIS!" Ashley yelled into thin air.

"Yes Miss Darmer?" JARVIS replied.

"Could you alert me when Steve Rogers is within a mile of this place?" Ashley asked.

"He's at the door, Miss Darmer," JARVIS answered.

"Oh CRAP bring him up," Ashley groaned. Soon, Steve was coming through the lift.

"Oh. Evening," Steve said quickly.

"Good evening. No-one is home apart from me," Ashley explained. Steve stepped into the living room and took off his jacket.

"So…" Steve said slowly.

"So…" Ashley repeated.

**What do you guys think about Steve and Ashley? Stashley is their ship name. #teamstashley! And who was the boy that nearly 'burnt Ashley with lasers from his eyes'? Another Marvel reference...could that hint about where she was before she lived by herself..? Hmm. Comment your thoughts.**

**Thank you for the reviews, it makes me smile for once in that hectic life of mine. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Blackout

"Are you hungry? I might make some pasta or something," Steve said briskly, hanging his coat up. Ashley tucked a strand of her curly red hair behind her ear and blushed.  
"No, I'm alright. I had a wafer some time ago," she answered. Steve blinked at her in confusion.  
"Wafer? What's that?" he asked. Ashley gasped.  
"You don't know what a wafer is? Wow," Ashley sighed. Steve smiled and went to the kitchen, searching for the pasta. Ashley followed him there. Steve found the pasta and took a pot out and filled it with water. All of a sudden, the lights went out.  
"What the hell happened?l" Ashley screamed, being scared of the dark.  
"Looks like your average blackout," Steve frowned.  
"That means JARVIS won't be able to operate," Ashley groaned.  
"No, Stark operated it so that it worked anytime. JARVIS?" Steve called.  
"Yes Mr Rogers?" JARVIS replied.  
"Could you fix the system?" Steve asked.  
"Of course Mr Rogers but it may take from 0.5 of an hour to 1 hour," JARVIS said.  
"Thank you," Steve sighed. "Well that's no dinner for us." Ashley thought for a minute.  
"Well," Ashley smiled. She flicked sparks onto the hob and the water began to boil. She then lit some fireballs and threw them into the air so that there was dim light into the room.  
"That is a good idea," Steve smiled, his face half lit up in the dark.  
"I know right," Ashley grinned back. Steve cooked the rest of the meal in silence.

"Ashley are you sure you don't want any of this? Its probably the best I've ever made!" Steve said excitedly as he ate his meal around the breakfast bar.  
"Well I am kinda hungry," Ashley said slowly.  
"Come here," Steve grinned. Ashley walked over to him and Steve gently fed her a forkful of pasta into her mouth. Ashley looked deep into his eyes as she bit the pasta with her teeth. They kept the eye contact all the way until Ashley swallowed it, then Steve looked away.  
"Um...yeah its nice," Ashley said awkwardly, standing up straight again. "I mean-" Next thing she knew, Steve had stood up his hands on Ashley's cheeks and his lips had connected with hers, very softly yet very sweetly. Ashley was very tense at first - the last time she kissed someone a few seconds later she was running for her life. But soon Ashley relaxed and brought her arms around his neck as her back dipped slightly. Suddenly, there was a blinding light in the room as the power was back. Ashley and Steve departed, both blushing for their lives.  
"Well, I'll take those 5 dollars now Barton," came a voice. Steve and Ashley both spun around to see the whole crew there, Tony and Clint were smirking, Thor was beaming, Pepper and Bruce were smiling and Natasha's expression was unreadable.  
"Hey guys," Clint grinned.


	8. Chapter 8 - I love you

"We're back!" Tony grinned.  
"No, really?" Ashley said moodily, letting go of Steve and walking to He kitchen to lower her fireballs.  
"Turned off the lights to get 'in the mood'?" Clint smirked.  
"Well I'm about to knock your lights out!" Ashley retorted.  
"Alright guys, its time to get some sleep, let's leave the lovebirds alone," Pepper smiled.  
"It was just a kiss..." Steve tried to explain. Ashley stopped in her tracks and turned around.  
"That's all it was? Just a kiss?" she asked him.  
"I have some labwork to do!" Bruce said quickly.  
"Yeah I'll come with you," Tony said.  
"I'm going to retire to the room of rest," Thor mumbled. "Sleep well."  
"Come on Tasha," Clint hissed, taking Natasha's hand and taking her to one of their private vents.  
"I'll leave you to it," Pepper whispered to Ashley.  
"No need, I'm going," Ashley muttered.  
"Wait, Ash please!" Steve begged, grabbing Ashley's arm.  
"DON'T. I'm not even in the mood, please just let go, I knew this was a mistake," Ashley cried, snatching her arm out of Steve's grip.  
"Where are you going?" Steve asked, his eyes growing wide.  
"Anywhere but here!" Ashley shouted.  
"Please Ashley," Steve begged. "I- I love you."  
"BS," Ashley spat.  
"If I didn't love you would I do this?" Steve asked, pulling Ashley in and kissing her completely, much deeper and much more powerful than before. Ashley pulled away quickly.  
"How do you love me? You don't even know me," Ashley whispered,  
looking into Steve's eyes.  
"The fact that I don't know more about you means that I need to be  
closer to you," Steve said softly.

Dear god, this was a first. Ashley was in love.  
-

Hey guuyss, how's the story going (: I'm watching X Men right now and  
I sooo wanna give away Ashley's past but I need to save it for a later  
chapter waaa ): Still shipping #Stashley...leave a lovely review  
please perfect people.


	9. Chapter 9 - Awake

"Good morning sunshine," Clint smiled over Ashley as she woke up one  
morning. It had been a few months since the others had walked in on Steve and Ashley, since then the whole team had bonded closer. Especially Clint and Ashley who had become like brother and sister. Infact everyone but Natasha were close to Ashley.  
"Move Robin Hood," Ashley groaned, rolling over so her face was in her pillow.  
"Its time to get up. We've got training to do," Clint grinned, pulling Ashley up with his hands. Suddenly he pulled back, snapping his arm away whilst hissing loudly. Now it was Ashley's turn to grin.  
"Sorry Clint!" she smirked. "You can't help these things."  
"What the hell was that?" Clint yelled, staring down at his hands that were burning red.  
"Fire," Ashley laughed.  
"Ash!" Clint groaned. "It burns!"  
"Don't drag me out of my bed next time then," Ashley sighed. "Stay still you little baby." Ashley created cool bubble of water and covered Clint's hands with it.  
"That's better," Clint sighed. There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," Ashley called. Steve walked in with nothing but his trousers on.  
"What are you guys up to?" he asked.  
"Morning to you too," Ashley giggled.  
"Sorry," Steve grinned, kissing Ashley softly as Clint looked away.  
"Guys, please, I'm still here," Clint groaned.  
"Why do you have a bubble of water over his hands?" Steve frowned.  
"I burnt him cos he was trying to drag me out of bed," Ashley explained, soaking the water back into herr palms.  
"Ash," Steve grinned.  
"Quite a girl you've got there, Cap. I'll leave you guys to it. Ash meet me in the training room in an hour," Clint said, getting up and out of the room. Ash got up too but Steve grabbed her arm.  
"You're training with him?" he coughed.  
"Yeah," Ash shrugged.  
"Why didn't you ask me?" Steve asked.  
"Well you said you were visiting town!" Ashley exclaimed.  
"But I thought you'd want to come with me," Steve muttered. Ashley put her warm hands on Steve's cheeks and looked him deep into his eyes.  
"Look. Training's only gonna take an hour or two. I'll come out with you after, alright? Please?" Ash begged softly. Steve sighed, he couldn't resist Ashley's deep green eyes.  
"Yeah okay," he said. Ashley grinned at him, kissing him quickly.  
"You're the best."

Opinions on Clint&Ashley/Steve and Ashley? Are we seeing a jealous Captain America? Will training only take an hour? These are the questions ... Leave a review please (: xx


	10. Chapter 10 - Clint&Ashley

"Nice one, Ash!" Clint panted, re-loading his pack of arrows.  
"Thanks," Ashley grinned, putting out the fireballs floating around in the air and dropping the water droplets from her fingertips. "Three matches later and I still rule."  
"Whatever," Clint smirked, standing up and dusting off his trousers. "You did great." Ashley gave Clint a quick hug.  
"Thanks Clint," she whispered. Clint frowned in confusion but patted her back.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"For being there," Ashley said simply. Clint grinned.  
"Anytime. Hey don't you have to meet Cap?"  
"Oh crap!" Ashley hissed. She got on her jacket quickly and left the training room, Clint rushing after her.  
"What time did you tell Cap you were gonna meet him?" Clint frowned.  
"We didn't say..but we've been in here for more than an hour or two," Ashley explained, buttoning up her jacket.  
"Yeah you're in it deep," Clint grinned, but his grin faded when he saw that Natasha stood at the end of the hallway, her arms folded and her face serious.  
"What?" Ashley asked. She never got along with Natasha very well. Natasha didn't seem to like her and the feeling was mutual.  
"Oh I was just waiting for Clint to finish training," Natasha shot at Ashley, her eyes flashing. "How was it, Clint?"  
"He was great," Ashley shrugged. Natasha's eyes snapped back to Ashley's as the next comment Ashley was about to make quickly died in her throat. "Um...Clint...I'll see you later, I've gotta get ready for that dinner date with Steve," she muttered, before dashing off. It was just Clint and Natasha - and Natasha wasn't happy.  
"It was just a spar!" Clint exclaimed, following Natasha down the hallway.  
"You both came out sweating as anything. You don't spar like that with me!" Natasha retorted, taking a place on one of the extravagant sofas.  
"You're not being fair," Clint hissed. "You have a bunch of guy friends too."  
"Who, Clint? Since you're the only one I've trusted, which other friend do I have?"  
"Well if you tried to make friends with Ashley-"  
"God no. I don't want anything to do with your girlfriend," Natasha spat.  
"But she's not-"  
"Save it. I don't wanna hear your excuses. I thought we were something but hey. I was wrong." Clint sighed heavily and attempted one more time.  
"Tash-"  
"Stop." Natasha picked up a random magazine and read it, indicating the end of the conversation. Things weren't getting much better for Steve and Ashley on their 'date'.

"...and so when Clint fired the arrow I just put a molten rock onto the end of it! We exploded the whole robot! It was amazing," Ashley swooned whilst picking at her chicken salad. She had been talking non-stop to Steve about her training, as Steve had asked her how it was to get his mind off the fact that she arrived nearly two hours late to the venue. But he was getting sick of hearing 'how great Clint was' and 'his arrows were amazing'.  
"Ash, as happy as I am for you, can we discuss something other than Barton?" Steve asked quickly before Ashley could hit another subject. Ashley looked a little disappointed.  
"Like what?" she muttered.  
"Well...I've always wanted to know your story. Where did you grow up?"  
Steve questioned, taking a quick sip of his water.  
"I grew up in a school for gifted people. 'Special' let's say...but actually, Clint would go really well in that school, I knew an archer like him once-" Steve bashed his head on the table as Ashley rambled on about how great Barton was.

"How was your dinner date?" came a voice from the doorway. Steve glanced up from where he sat in his room to see Natasha there, leaning against the doorframe.  
"She talked about nothing but how brilliant Barton was," Steve groaned. Natasha's eyes narrowed.  
"Well Clint seemed pretty hot on her too. And as they were coming out of training Clint was telling her 'she was in it deep'. There was a lot of laughter from that room too-"  
"Please stop," Steve muttered, looking kind of pale.  
"Hey, I'm loosing the one I love too," Natasha reminded him coldly.  
"So what do we do about it?" Steve mumbled, his deep blue eyes looking lost as they stayed focussed on Natasha. Natasha stared at him whilst she spoke.  
"We play back our payback."

What are we thinking? Ashley hinted a bit about her past again, but ya'll are smart so you'll get it. Steve&Natasha are taking action, uh-oh...leave a lovely review for me to wake up with please (: xxo


	11. Chapter 11 - Steve&Natasha

"Hey Ash could you quickly light this for me?" Tony asked as Ashley walked past his lab one morning.  
"Sure," Ashley muttered, flicking her finger across her palm, shooting red hot sparks underneath the bunson burner holding a tube of blue liquid. "Whatcha doing there? Re-creating the Tesseract?"  
"How did you know?" Tony grinned.  
"Stark!" Ashley laughed. "You're awful."  
"Aren't I just? Hey Steve was asking for you earlier," Tony muttered, adding a powder to the mixture.  
"Was he?" Ashley asked, stopping in her tracks.  
"Yeah, I think he went to the control room," Tony sighed. Ashley quickly left Tony and the Avengers Tower to go to the helicarrier parked outside. Once she got in she started to search for Steve, suddenly she saw him on one side of the area, with Natasha. They were discussing plans of attack, and Rogers was wearing that little smirk that he wore for Ash herself, Natasha's eyes sparkling and her hair being curled around her finger. They were flirting. Ash only realised she was getting angry when she felt a cool hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Clint standing there, looking concerned.  
"Calm it Ash," he whispered. Ashley looked down and saw that she had a  
sparking ball of electricity in one hand and that the computers nearby wouldn't turn on. She looked into her other hand and saw blood, a ball of blood, then looked at the communication officer closest to her and saw he was slowly choking on something.  
"Shoot," Ash whispered to herself, gently raising her hands to her lips and blowing softly. The electricity flew back into the computers and the communication officer sat up straight.  
"Are you okay?" Clint asked her. He was like a brother to her.  
"I'm fine...you're good at spying, right?" Ash asked Clint. There was  
a little glint in his eye.  
"Why?" he asked her.  
"Oh...um..no reason..but could you get over there and see what they're  
talking about for me?" Ash asked quietly.  
"Crap, nothing important. Steve's throwing in the odd joke. What can I say," Clint shrugged, his eyes darkening. "Average chat up scene."  
"Thought so," Ash hissed. "What is their problem?"  
"I have no idea - this is not like Tash at all," Clint muttered. "But she has been pretty quiet recently."  
"So you think its their way of getting back at us in jealousy?" Ashley frowned, twisting her hands together in slow anger.  
"Yeah," Clint mumbled, watching Natasha grin at Steve and whisper into his ear.  
"So what do we do?" Ashley muttered.  
"We talk to them," Clint said simply.  
"And if that doesn't work?" Ashley asked. Clint looked at her seriously.  
"We take action."

Oh no, we have angry couples here. Next chapters, Clint talks to Steve and Ashley talk to Natasha...I sense trouble..and Ashley's secrets will be revealed. Leave a review please :* xo


	12. Chapter 12 - Easy for you to say

**A/N: a short chapter for you. So I guess I'm rushing this story too much. Which means less drama, more little side stories. We'll see how it goes, if it doesn't work then I'll go back to my old writing style. **

"Steve? Can I talk to you?" Clint asked that evening as the Avengers all lounged together in the giant Avengers Tower living room for Avengers Night. Steve looked up from the magazine he was studying and stared at Clint like her was going crazy.

"About what?" he muttered. Tony turned away from the TV to the two men with an offended look on his face.

"HEY! ROBIN HOOD AND SPARKLEBOY, CAN YOU CONTINUE YOUR CONVERSATION SOMEWHERE ELSE?!" he asked, exasperated.

"Tony it's not like it's anything exciting," Bruce frowned, gesturing to the film showing on TV.

"Anything exciting?! It is the story of me turned into a film! This is the best thing they've ever made on TV! They want me to write a review on it tomorrow morning, first thing in the New York Daily!" Stark exclaimed.

"Wrong, they want _me_ to write a review on it first thing in the New York Daily," Pepper corrected him, as Thor and Bruce laughed heartily. Tony frowned and turned to Pepper who was sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Well, who's side are you on Miss Potts?" he asked.

"Put it this way, say Miss Potts again and I'll never become a Mrs Stark," Pepper winked.

"Would you like some Aloe Vera gel for that burn?" Natasha scoffed. "Anyway Clint what do you want with the Captain?" Clint blushed but quickly covered it up as the attention suddenly turned straight back to him again.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Ashley jumped in quickly, sensing that Clint was in trouble.

"I'm sorry have you had a sex change? Is your name now Clint Barton?" Natasha blinked innocently, her voice edging on dangerous.

"Why do you need to know his every move?" Ashley asked, trying to keep her temper down. Last time she lost her temper, they had to re-construct half of Manhattan.

"I'm sorry, you would know his every move off by heart since everytime I see you you're with him," Natasha shot back.

"Did I ask you what you were talking about with my boyfriend this morning in the communications room?" Ashley exclaimed.

"You asked Clint to find out for you thought didn't you?" Natasha asked haughtily, her face not changing from the cold expression that she was giving Ashley. Ashley let out a low growl as she clicked her fingers and sparks flew into her hands, just as Natasha reached for her gun.

"Ladies! Let us not quarrel over such petty problems! Tis Avengers Night, therefore we should celebrate heartily!" Thor boomed, lifting his cup to his lips.

"Thor's right, there's no need to dampen down the mood," Pepper nodded. "So Ashley, put out the sparks, Tasha put down the gun. Clint, if you need to speak to Steve, do it in a corridor well away from us please." Clint nodded and glanced at Steve who reluctantly shrugged, following Clint out of the busy room. Once in a corridor, Clint took a deep breath and leant against the wall.

"Well?" Steve asked quickly.

"Before you say anything, let me talk. I know you think I'm stealing Ashley and that I'm doing it out of pure spite. But I'm not. I don't mean to take her away from you. I'm not saying that I don't love her, cos I do," Clint explained quietly. Steve slid down the wall in pure disbelief, pain and shock.

_"You what?!"_

**So how was it? Not much drama there...please leave a review. Does Clint actually mean it ****_in that way?_**** Also, I'm thinking of starting a Loki romance/angst fanfic pre/during Avengers, would you read it? Much love xo**


	13. Chapter 13 - Not in that way!

"I cannot believe you just told me that," Steve muttered. Clint looked confused, then his eyes widened as if he understood.

"Oh GOD no, I don't love her in that way," Clint winced, understanding why Steve looked like he really wanted to punch him. Steve's face relaxed completely. "I mean as in family. She's like that sister I never had. I didn't grow up with much love and she is literally like that little sister you feel obliged to look after."

"I see," Steve nodded reasonably. "But Ash seems to enjoy your company better than mine." Clint thought for a while but then it came to him.

"It's probably cos you jumped straight into the love thing," he suggested. Steve blinked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"No offence, Cap, but out of all of us we'd definitely pick you as the 'take it slow' kinda guy. I can't believe that you just leaped into the pool of 'I love you'. Why did you kiss her and stuff so quickly?" Clint asked. Steve looked away like he was embarrassed.

"I've been spending a lot of time outside. Before Ashley, I tried my way with love before. The girl I liked...she didn't like the take it slow thing. She was all for I love You even though I didn't. So this time I decided to actually go for it when I did love her. Things are not as they were 70 years ago. It's difficult," Steve explained quietly.

"I know," Clint mumbled. "But Ashley loves you for the guy you were, before and after the ice. So why don't you just keep it that way. You might just find that she has a bigger interest in you that way." Steve looked at Clint and for the first time felt like he was speaking some truth.

"You're right. Thanks."

"Anyday. But this means we're okay, right? No more flirting with Tasha?" Clint asked seriously.

"Flirting? Oh..um...yeah okay," Steve blushed. "It wasn't anything real, just so that you-"

"Save it Wonderboy," came Stark's cheeky voice from the end of the hallway, as he leant against the doorframe with his arms folded and a little smirk on his face.

"Stark," Steve sighed.

"What? The film got to the part when I was just getting beaten up. No one wants to see that," Tony shrugged.

"Just for that fact that you snuck up on us, when I get in, I'm gonna rewind it," Clint hissed.

"Come on guys, let's get in," Steve suggested, making his way back into the living room. "Ashley? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"OH GOD NOT AGAIN," Tony groaned.

"Shut up Tony," Bruce grinned. Ashley gave a questioning look to Clint before nodding and following Steve back into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for jumping into our relationship so quickly...I thought it would be the only way to keep you," Steve said quietly.

"To keep me? Oh Steve I'll always reserve myself for you," Ashley smiled, taking Steve's hands in her own.

"Do you mind if we slow down just a bit?" Steve asked.

"Not at all," Ashley grinned, as Steve smiled and kissed Ashley's hand gently. "I still love you."

"I love you too," Steve whispered. "But you still need to talk to Natasha."

"Oh crap," Ashley groaned.

**A short chapter here, next chapters Ashley needs to talk to Natasha and her true history may be revealed..oooooo. Please leave a review (: **

**I've created a Loki fanfic called You Brought the Monster.**

**Love you allllll 3**


	14. Chapter 14 - Wolverine's visit

The next morning, Ashley was by herself again. The Avengers had a mission but Fury wanted Ashley to stay and watch the tower with Pepper, just in case something was to come up there. Sitting on the sofa by herself, Ashley yawned in boredom. "You haven't changed a bit, bub," came a dark voice from the corner of the room. Ashley spun around but couldn't see anyone. She turned around again and was face to face with the source of the voice.  
"Jesus, Logan, what do you want?" Ashley hissed, her hand on her chest in shock. Logan smirked and sat himself down on the sofa.  
"You," he said simply. "We need you back in." Ashley rolled her eyes and sat down opposite him.  
"Tough. I left the X-Men a while ago," she muttered. "Did you want a drink?"  
"I'd love some water if you are offering some," Logan sighed. "But I'm not here to waste time." Ashley waved her hand around, creating a stream of water floating in the air. She moved it toward the entrance to his mouth. "What, no cup?" Logan asked. Ashley created a small glass of ice then poured the water into it.  
"Are you happy? Now why are you bothered about coming here?" Ashley  
asked, her voice clipped.  
"Warm welcome. Well I was sent in," Logan explained, taking the floating glass and sipping it.  
"What? By who?" Ash asked, her voice rising.  
"The big guy," Logan told her.  
"He's alive?!" Ashley gasped, standing up.  
"Never died. Just combusted," Logan muttered.  
"Thanks to that whore," Ashley hissed, pacing up and down.  
"Jean was not a whore! She was possessed," Logan defended.  
"...By herself! Look I'm not gonna argue, I can't come back in. I'm part of the Avengers now, not the X men!" Ashley shouted.  
"Oh really? Well I don't think that a real team member would be left behind," Logan said slyly. "Where are your play buddies? Fighting crime whilst you're here to babysit the furniture?"  
"Did Fury know you were coming?" Ashley asked suddenly.  
"You know Professor X and Fury are old enemy-friends. So maybe," Logan  
shrugged.  
"Logan just leave-" Suddenly there was a blue light beam blasting Logan off his feet. Ashley dropped to the floor and coughed, glancing up.  
"Stark, I had everything under control, he wasn't an enemy-" she mumbled, as Steve helped her up. "Where the hell did you guys come from?"  
"We'll explain later - who's the wolf?" Stark spat, taking off his helmet. Ashley stared at everyone ready to attack; Tony with his hand up, Bruce with his fists clenched, Thor flinging his hammer, Steve with his shield ready, Clint with his bow, even Natasha was reaching for her pistols - all of them prepared to fight for her. Logan clenched his fists and out came the spikes.  
"Guys, this is Logan - otherwise known as Wolverine. Logan, these are the Avengers."

Well part of her history is revealed. The other twist will be shown a  
little later. Please leave a review xo


	15. Chapter 15 - Just gone

"I've heard of him," Bruce muttered, folding his arms.  
"So have I," Tony said coldly. "But you need to get out."  
"Keep your pants on, bub," Logan mumbled.  
"Put the spikes back in and we'll talk," Tony hissed.  
"Oh please," Logan rolled his eyes. "Guys like you? They never keep their promises."  
"Put the spikes in and I'll promise not to blow your damn head in," Clint shouted, raising his bow higher.  
"Why are you here?" Steve asked loudly.  
"I'm here to pick up Ashley," Logan said simply.  
"Pick up?" everyone repeated loudly.  
"Ashley's one of us now," Clint said coldly, as Natasha gave him a look of disgust but masked it quickly.  
"Hey, the order wasn't from me," Logan shrugged, his hands up in defence.  
"Who was it from and what do they want?" Tony asked.  
"It was from Professor Charles Xavier," Logan said slowly.  
"A good friend of mine," came a voice from the entrance of the door.  
"Fury you've got explaining to do," Natasha muttered. Even she was confused.  
"I'll explain later - but I've come here to find Ashley so I can speak to her about it first," Fury said quietly.  
"Where is Ashley?" everybody asked, for the first time everyone was looking around to try and find her.  
"Oh god," Clint muttered under his breath.  
"No way!" Stark exclaimed. "JARVIS! Where is Ashley?"  
"She doesn't seem to be here, sir," Jarvis replied almost immediately.  
"Where is she?" Steve asked, worry rising in his voice. Jarvis answered straight away again.  
"I can't seem to locate her here."  
"Detect her please?" Tony asked.  
"She seems to be in the air...she's in Western Germany," Jarvis answered.  
"What?! How the hell did she get there?!" Clint asked.  
"I didn't even notice that she left," Natasha shook her head.  
"She's with someone called Magneto," Stark said, bringing a hologram up in the air.  
"I thought he died," Logan growled.  
"St-stark?!" Everyone stared at the hologram Stark had created and froze.  
Ashley was there, tied up, bruised and bleeding.  
"Ashley!" Steve shouted.  
"Where are you?" Tony asked.  
"Are you alright?" Clint asked.  
"How did you get there?" Natasha questioned.  
"One at a time! Ashley?" Fury exclaimed.  
"I- I'm somewhere in Germany, please come, he's gonna d-drain my powers and then kill me," Ashley sobbed.  
"We're coming for you!" Bruce said comfortingly.  
"He's coming back - one more thing...kill...Logan..." Ashley stuttered, before spitting out a little blood.  
"Why?!" Steve asked.  
"Because it's...Mystique..."

how is it? Still got a surprise up my sleeve. damn that Mystique, always piping up places. Hope Ashley's alright. Please leave a review xo (thank you to everyone that has! You guys rockkkkk )


	16. Chapter 16 - Mystique

"Who?" Stark asked.

"Strangle him! Trust me!" Ashley screamed, before the screen went static and then black. The Avengers all glanced at each other nervously. Before they knew it, Logan had gotten up ready to run but Thor was way ahead of him. He threw his hammer and it landed on Logan's chest, bringing him down. Steve rushed over to Logan and held one hand down on his neck, his face furious.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled. Logan's neck began to strain underneath Steve's grip. Logan said nothing but struggled for air. Natasha leaped forward, pointing a pistol straight on Logan's forehead.

"Put it this way, if you don't tell us where Ashley is I'll jam your skull straight through your brain!" she said calmly, her chest heaving. Suddenly, but slowly, Logan's neck changed colour, it faded to blue, as his face morphed straight from a man to an even deeper shade of blue. Soon red hair appeared and huge green eyes. Mystique had shown herself.

"Dear GOD that's repulsive," Tony hissed, getting his helmet back on and lifting his hand higher.

"You're not exactly a vision of beauty yourself," Mystique said, her voice clear and calm. She didn't appear to be struggling under Steve's grip.

"Where the HELL IS ASHLEY?" Clint yelled, throwing down his bow and arrow and just grabbing Mystique by the hair.

"And if you're not the real Logan, where is he?" Fury asked loudly.

"Magneto's got them all. All the X Men. Including Ashley," Mystique said, her green eyes looking straight at Steve.

"Take us to where they took her!" Thor demanded. He really liked Ashley, he found her magical.

"Or what Goldilocks?" Mystique mocked.

"Only I can call him Goldilocks," Stark hissed.

"Take us or I'll rip you apart," Clint muttered. Mystique reluctantly nodded.

"Steve, lay off," Bruce whispered, his hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve was shaking, his grip was so firm on Mystique that when he let go his hands ached.

"Suit up, it's gonna be a long one," Fury told them.

**Oh this is short. I'll do an extra long one tomorrow, I'll leave you with a suspense thing here. Oh thank you for your reviews please leave more! Oh & guys, I legit cannot kill off Ashley, that would upset me. But if that's what ya'll want I can 'kill' her so she's 'dead' for a while...tell me what you think.. mwaah.**


	17. Chapter 17 - X Men

**i hope this chapter is long enough!**

The cell that Ashley was in was dark, cold and slightly damp. There was a leak somewhere in the ceiling. Ashley's arms and legs were strapped onto some sort of contraption. She felt blood seep from the cut in her neck down her chest and onto the floor, which jerked her to consciousness. She struggled at first but found that she couldn't move. "Crap," she muttered under her breath.

"Morning gorgeous," came a sly voice. Ashley looked up and a man came out of the dark shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Ashley asked, feeling her throat sting as the words exited her mouth.

"Magneto," the young man said clearly, opening his arms out wide. Ashley took a deep breath of air before speaking.

"I thought Magneto was old...or dead," she croaked. Magneto blinked at her.

"No, you fool. That was my father," he rolled his deep grey eyes.

"So what the hell do you want with me?!" Ashley yelled.

"Your powers," Magneto said simply, beginning to pace the cell. "They are indestructible, therefore we need to extract them for my own needs. Then, we dispose of the rest of you."

"The rest of who?" Ashley asked, feeling slightly sick.

"Your mutant friends," Magneto answered.

"You better not give us any different directions, Blueberry," Stark warned Mystique as the SHEILD helicopter soared through the air.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Mystique said dryly, cocking her head to one side.

"I still don't trust her," Natasha muttered.

"Why are you even helping? I thought you hated Ashley?" Tony asked, turning to her.

"I did, I still do. But I'd hate it even more if she died and we didn't help her in anyway," Natasha told him firmly.

"That's nice of you," Clint began.

"Save it Arrowhead she's still not friends with you," Tony teased.

"Man of Iron, do you not want to give it a pause? All I've heard is your voice since we entered this flying beast," Thor groaned.

"Tony talks a lot when he's nervous," Bruce gave a small smile.

"I can tell," Mystique muttered as Tony scowled. The only person that wasn't speaking to anyone was Steve.

"Rogers? Are you alright?" Natasha asked him gently. Steve looked up and gave a small sigh.

"I wish instead of jumping on the imposter we had kept an eye out on Ashley! I feel like this is all my fault," he said quietly. The helicopter was silent.

"If it was anyone's fault it was blue goblin over here," Tony assured him, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough with the blue jokes, they get really old," Mystique rolled her eyes.

"Who's kept Ashley anyway? And what do they want with her?" Bruce asked.

"You'll see when you get there," Mystique told him.

"How long is it until we get there then?" Clint asked. Mystique glanced out of the helicopter window and pointed to a large grey steel building.

"Not long, cos there it is," she said. Everyone turned to Stark.

"JARVIS? Is that correct?" he asked, putting on finger to his ear.

"Yes sir, Miss Darmer is in there," JARVIS replied into his earpiece.

"Yeah, that's the one," Tony stood up and got his put his helmet face down.

"You had that robot tracking down if I was telling the truth?" Mystique asked, her eyebrow raising.

"You said you were a spy, right? Well, you're crap at your job," Natasha said smoothly. Clint gave a sudden laugh but covered it up with a cough as Mystique gave Natasha a look.

"We'll see," she smiled falsely, before the helicopter landed. The whole thing jerked forward slightly and then came to a halt on the ground.

"Come on team," Tony said through his helmet.

"This whole place is a maze," Natasha muttered as they went past what felt like the twentieth tunnel. The walls were slimy and wet, everything was dark. If it wasn't for Tony lighting up the tunnel with his beam on his suit they would have no idea where to go.

"We've gotta keep trying," Steve insisted, sounding slightly desperate now.

"We will," Bruce insisted. He felt slightly helpless when they were in confined spaces, he couldn't do much.

"Let's turn here, the path's getting a little wider so hopefully we'll be getting close," Tony ordered. As soon as they turned the corner they came face to face with another group of people. One of them leaped forward and pushed Stark to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled.

"You first," Tony muttered, before blasting the man against a wall.

"Stay back!" one of them shouted.

"We're not here to cause trouble! We're here to save a friend of ours!" Thor boomed, stepping forward.

"Oh yeah? Who?" a female voice asked.

"Don't tell them," Stark hissed.

"We have to! They may be goodies, they may know where she is," Steve told him firmly. He cleared his throat. "We're looking for Ashley Darmer." The group of people gave each other side glances.

"Are you serious?" one of them asked.

"How do you know they're telling the truth?" asked the one that had pounced on Stark.

"Who are you?" one of the asked Steve.

"We're the Avengers," Steve replied. "And you are...?" They stepped out of the darkness into the small shimmer of light. The one that attacked Stark stepped in front.

"I'm Logan, this is Storm, this is Scott Summers and this is Rogue. We're the X Men. We're here for Ashley too."

**Oh no. Steve and Scott are gonna clash. What went down with Scott & Ashley? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. (Yes I know in the film Scott died and Rogue got her power taken away but we're gonna clear that up in the next chapter). &yaay the real Wolverine is here! Please leave a review. Love to you all. **


	18. Chapter 18 - Game Plan

"Cyclops? What have you only got one eye?" Tony spluttered. Natasha narrowed her eyes in disappointment at Tony. Only he would still take the opportunity to make fun of a person that he only just met.  
"What's with the glasses?" Clint frowned in Cyclops' direction. "There's no sunlight here."  
"You won't wanna see what happens when I take them off," Cyclops muttered.  
"Is that a threat?" Tony coughed. There was a horrible silence in the cave, the only thing that broke it was a constant drip of water splattering on the stone floor.  
"Can we focus on one thing please?" Steve asked, as everyone turned to  
look in his direction. "We all need to find Ashley. Whatever happens after this can be decided a little later."  
"The Captain is right," Thor agreed. "It is crucial we find her."  
"Do you guys have any idea where she is?" Natasha questioned the X Men.  
"Not one clue," Logan mumbled darkly, starting to walk around.  
"Where's Mystique?" Bruce asked suddenly, his eyes growing wide. Everyone looked away as Stark tried to light up the tunnel with his blue light.  
"We lost her!" he groaned.  
"Not only that but we've got company, there are footsteps coming out way!" Rogue suddenly piped up, edging away from the wall she was near.  
"Right let's take action. Stark, is there a clear shot outta here?" Steve asked quickly, getting his mask back on.  
"I can blow a hole through this wall but you're gonna really have to stay back. I'm not interested in paying any tax," Tony replied, taking a few paces from the nearest wall. Thor, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Steve all stepped back obediently knowing what that damned laser of Tony's could do, but the X Men didn't look so sure.  
"What happens if he don't?" Cyclops questioned.  
"Your brains get splattered in," Clint said simply, getting sick and tired of this guy.  
"Just do it," Storm muttered, stepping back a good few paces. Once everyone was far enough, Stark took a deep breath before heaving his hand forward and blasting a large hole in the stone wall. They all looked through it and saw people guarding a locked metal door with a group of thick wires running underneath it.  
"We need a game plan," Steve muttered to himself before turning to the  
bigger group and moving away from the hole so he wasn't seen. "Banner  
and Thor, you go back from the way we came from and make sure nobody  
comes down this way. Clint and Natasha, watch the entrance to this hole, I'll go in and get Ashley, she's gotta be in here. Stark, I need you to take down the machine they've got in there after all those guards have been taken out. I'll take care of Ashley."  
"What about us?" Logan growled. "I need to get my hands on the idiot that stole Ashley anyway."  
"So do I," Cyclops muttered to Steve. "We came here to get her."  
"You weren't gonna last very long," Tony grumbled.  
"We were handling it!" Logan shouted.  
"Okay! Logan and Scott you can wait for the guy who took her, once I  
carry Ashley out he's all yours but I want a shot at him too. Rogue and Storm, I'll give Ashley to you so she can be in your care before I'll get back to the fool that stole her. Got it?"  
They were ready.


	19. Chapter 19 - We've got you

Thor and Bruce were outside, keeping away any other intruders. Thor had his hammer which collided with a bunch of guards, sending the crunching onto the floor. As for Bruce, well he was doing his Hulk Smash. Meanwhile, Steve jumped into the hole that Stark had previously blasted through the wall and immediately, guards who were dressed in black tried to fight him off. But Tony had his back, shooting them with his beams until they were all down either dead or unconscious.  
There was the large metal door blocking Steve's way into the room that he was sure that Ashley was in. "Stark, can you blow this down?" Steve yelled, trying to heave the door open with his hands.  
"Yeah, step aside Spandex," Tony sighed, lifting his left arm. Steve rushed aside as Tony blasted the metal door down. Apart from the fact that it didn't budge.  
"Step aside metal man," came a bored voice. Steve and Tony spun round as Cyclops casually walked into the room. "This is gonna get hot." Tony stepped to the side and watched. Cyclops lifted a finger to the side of his glasses and pressed a button. Suddenly a red laser beam shot from where is eyes appeared to be, which completely sliced the door open.  
"So that's what the glasses do," Tony muttered jealously, watching the metal slide off eachother, the edges still red hot.  
"Ashley's in there! Stay here, I'll be out with her soon. Stark, come with me!" Steve ordered. Stark ran in with Rogers as Cyclops stayed put obediently, gnawing his lip anxiously.  
"Ash!" Steve shouted, running into the chamber in which Ash was held  
imprisoned. She looked up and blinked the blood out of her eyes.  
"Rogers...?" she whispered. Stark lasered the bottom of the machine and released Ash and she collapsed onto the floor, her breathing jagged as she gasped for air. Steve ran towards her and held her tight, Ash struggling for breath in his arms and then leaning on his chest, clutching his top as she sobbed.  
"It's okay, I've got you and I will never let you go again," Steve said quietly to her, keeping her close to him at all times.  
"I know," Ash said softly. "I know."  
"Rogers as much as I hate to interrupt this little moment of yours we need to get outta here!" Stark yelled, already running to the door. Steve got up and pulled Ashley up with him.  
"We have to go, I have to go and sort out this Magneto and then I'll be back for you," Steve explained, wiping the blood off Ash's face.  
"Wait, what? What?! Don't leave me again!" Ash exclaimed, holding Steve's hands away from her face.  
"Trust me, I'll be back, I swear it. I'm gonna let Rogue and Storm take care of you. Yes, they're here. Don't let anybody touch you, don't let anyone hurt you if they do just scream, I'll come running," Steve told her firmly, ignoring Ash's hand movements and stroking her cheeks anyway.  
"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself... Just...don't go too far this time, okay?" Ash smiled, her eyes watering.  
"Okay," Steve whispered, his lips barely parting as he agreed. She turned around, ready to run. "Ash?" Rogers asked. Ash spun around again.  
"I love you..." Steve whispered, kissing her softly.

(ASHLEY'S P.O.V)  
"Give her some space, there's nothing worse than waking up to people  
staring you down," came Steve's calm voice.  
"You would know about that wouldn't you?" Cyclops muttered. I slowly  
opened my eyes, which were sticky enough with blood that had run from  
a cut on my forehead.  
"She's waking up!" Tony announced. I saw Natasha roll her eyes quickly. Along with her I saw Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Steve, Logan (basically like my brother), Storm (my first teacher), Rogue (looking great) and Scott (why me.).  
"No. Really?" Clint asked, giving me a small smile.  
"Where the heck am I?" I frowned, looking around the room which was so  
white it was almost blinding.  
"You're in the hospital wing," Steve muttered, grabbing a chair and planting himself next to me. His face just screamed 'please get better' and it hurt my heart.  
"How do you feel?" Logan asked.  
"I'm hurt. But more to the point, why are you guys all here?"  
"We were told about Magneto Jr, we rushed all the way from India where we were dealing with a case. But we couldn't let you wait," Rogue smiled at me.  
"Once an X Man, always an X Man," Storm nodded.  
"Apart from when she's an Avenger," Tony scoffed. Logan let out a low growl.  
"Oh you're gonna get it, metal man," he hissed.  
"Did you guys get Magneto?" Ashley asked quickly, wanting to change the conversation rapidly.  
"No, someone let him go!" Clint muttered furiously.  
"It wasn't that easy," Scott began.  
"Not that easy?! He was right next to you!" Natasha exclaimed.  
"So what, your legs are broken?! You couldn't do it yourself?!" Storm scoffed.  
"Leave Lady Romanoff alone," Thor said, his voice low and dangerous.  
"The man was in your grip."  
"He can bend metal!" Logan shouted. "How the hell was I supposed to handle it with my METAL CLAWS?"  
"This just proves that if we had never turned up, Ashley would have gotten her powers sucked out for sure," Bruce hissed.  
"We were handling it for the LAST TIME!" Scott yelled. "This is why Ashley needs to be back with us."  
"What the hell is going on?" Ashley groaned. Steve sighed as the others argued and stroked Ashley's cool forehead.  
"This is all they were doing on the plane," he admitted quietly. Ashley smiled slightly.  
"Even Natasha?" she asked.  
"Natasha was the one that insisted we look for you," Steve shrugged. Ashley's mouth hung open in shock.  
"Oh-"  
"Fury! Tell these 'Y Men' to leave!" Stark demanded suddenly as Nick  
casually walked into the ward.  
"Why the hell are we still here?" Logan hissed.  
"I think I owe you all an explanation," Fury said calmly, giving Ashley a small nod which she didn't return.  
"Yeah, damn right," Clint muttered.  
"Where do I begin?" Fury sighed.  
"The beginning," Stark said simply.  
"Fine."

Ashley's past revealed in the next chapter, including what the deal is with her and Cyclops. WHOOP! Please leave a review (: love you.


	20. Chapter 20 - Explanations

"Ya'll may wanna take a seat for this," Rogue sighed, tucking a loose strand of silver hair behind her ear.  
"I'm alright," Clint muttered, along with the others nodding. Fury took a deep breath.  
"Ashley? You can begin," he said. Ashley closed her eyes as she spoke.  
"I was raised by my mother in a small little shack with my sister at the bottom of my grandmother's garden. We weren't raised by both our parents, in fact we had no idea who our dad was for a long time. It was heartbreaking," Ashley began quietly.  
"Oh," Natasha said quietly.  
"Yeah. My mother used to work from home but sometimes she would leave  
for weeks and not come back for ages, so she'd keep us with our grandma, which we hated. My sister had no special mutation but I only found out about my powers when I had accidentally stopped the rain outside whilst having a tantrum-"  
"That's pretty cool," Stark murmured.  
"Sssh!" Steve sighed.  
"Anyway my mum freaked and she sent me away, by myself, leaving my  
sister at home. I was sent to Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters without my sister, or my mum. There, I met Cyclops, Storm, Logan and Rogue," Ashley explained, opening her eyes again and looking around her nervously.  
"So you know these pansies?" Stark frowned.  
"We told you," Logan growled. "We're not pansies-"  
"Oh I'd be happy he's calling you that if I were you," Bruce chuckled darkly. "It means he's warming up to you."  
"They were your only friends in the school?" Clint asked, shocked to find out so much that he didn't know about Ashley.  
"Well technically no. Logan was more like a dad to me, always keeping me outta trouble. Storm was my teacher, so I couldn't even have a friendly relationship with her. Rogue and I used to fight all of the time and Scott..."  
"Yes?" Steve prompted her.  
"What are you hiding?" Natasha blinked.  
"What's going on?" Storm asked.  
"...we were dating," Scott said bluntly. There was a silence that floated through the air awkwardly. Even Stark was lost for words.  
"You and Laser Lad?" he finally spluttered.  
"What?!" Logan barked.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Rogue hissed. Steve looked very awkward.  
"I thought you were with Jean?" Logan spun to Cyclops, who folded his arms.  
"Yeah well I was. I was with Ashley before, though," he muttered.  
"Which brings me to the question, HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?" Ashley exclaimed. "I thought you were dead?"  
"You think the girl that loved me all that time would go and kill me? No, possessed or not, I don't think that's gonna happen. She just left 'evidence' that I was dead so the others wouldn't bother looking for me. But she's gone now and I can't get her back," Scott swallowed his words quickly, looking away slightly as if he was going to break down.  
"It was for the best," Storm whispered.  
"So that doesn't explain why you were made to join the Avengers," Thor  
pointed out.  
"Fury's gonna have to explain that one," Ashley sighed, tired already.  
"I don't see how I can. All I knew is that once Jean had died, you  
were dangerous. You were mental because you were greiving Scott so you  
created destruction to take your anger out of. You became hazardous,  
something of a threat. Once Charles died, I knew you were my responsibility, so I took you in. You and your sister in fact," Fury told them all, his one good eye staying focussed on Ashley.  
"But he's not dead," Logan mumbled.  
"I know. We had a contract that if Ashley was no longer part of the X men we could have her in the Avengers," Fury said bitterly. "So if Charles is still alive, he will want her back which means Ashley may have to go."  
"NO!" Stark yelled.  
"Why?" Clint demanded to know.  
"This is unjust!" Thor yelped.  
"Are you serious?" Steve asked quietly, sounding hearbroken.  
"Who is Professor X anyway and why do you have to listen?" Tony muttered. Ashley gulped.  
"Because -... I... Professor X... He's... my dad."

PLOT TWIST! Leave a review please (: x


	21. Chapter 21 - Goodbye Ashley?

"Your dad?!" Stark repeated. Steve groaned and rubbed his hand across his forehead.  
"Since when?" Cyclops coughed.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Why would I be lying?" The ward was silent.  
"Well where do we go from here?" Clint asked.  
"We need to send Ashley back," Fury broke the news.  
"What?" Steve muttered, faintly hearing the rest of the Avengers gasp.  
"Surely it should be up to Ashley?" Tony said sharply.  
"A deal's a deal. I'm sorry," Fury firmly decided.

Ashley packed her bags slowly, feeling tears dribble out of her eyes.  
She hated her dad. She had hated him from the beginning and this was making everything worse. Ashley felt like she was leaving a family. It sucked. There was a soft knock at the door. "Yup?" Ashley said quietly, quickly wiping her eyes. Natasha walked in hesitantly. "Not now Natasha," Ashley mumbled.  
"I'm not here to annoy you," Natasha sighed, sitting down on the bed. "I wanted to say good bye."  
"Well. Goodbye," Ashley said shortly. Natasha watched in silence as the young girl zipped her suitcase up.  
"You know, you're not as bad as I thought," she said. Ashley looked up with her tear stained face and gave a sad but small smile.  
"Neither are you," she said honestly.  
"Come on," Natasha offered a hand and Ashley took it, walking into the giant living space, where all the Avengers stood. The X Men were standing aside patiently. Ashley walked over to Bruce first.  
"Bye, Dr Banner. Keep that green guy angry," she smiled, shaking hands with him. Bruce pulled her in for a hug.  
"Stay safe," he muttered roughly. Ashley then hugged Thor who hugged her back sadly.  
"Good bye Daughter of Nature. Keep well," he quietly sighed. Next it was Tony.  
"Bye Weather Girl. Keep calm and love Iron Man," he whispered in Ashley's ear as she hugged him. Clint engulfed her in a huge hug, which was so big that Ashley burst into big baby tears.  
"Sorry I have to go," she sobbed. "I wish I could stay but I can't."  
"I understand," Clint mumbled, feeling a large lump come into his throat. "But promise you'll keep yourself safe, alright?"  
"Alright," Ashley nodded. "You're always gonna be like my older brother."  
"You're always gonna be like my annoying younger sister," Clint grinned, trying to ignore the fact that his eyes were watering. "Take care." Steve could only hug her deeply and kiss her, any words that escaped would not even make sense about how upset he was. Here was another person, going out from his life.  
"I love you," he whispered shakily. Ashley nodded her head and tried to get rid of the tears. She untangled herself from Steve and went over to the X-Men, who were all holding a portal piece.  
"Let's go home," Wolverine growled, as Ashley grabbed the piece as well.  
"Bye," Ashley whispered, before they zapped out of the room.  
That was it. Ashley was gone.

Not the end, barely the middle, well anyway sorry it took so long I've  
had a ton to do ):


	22. Chapter 22 - Torn away

The Stark tower was silent. Everyone was there apart from Thor who had to get back to Asgard, but it was silent. Stark himself was pacing the large living room, trying to think of an idea. Pepper was making everyone tea with Natasha. Clint and Bruce had a sofa each, both looking torn. Steve stood staring out the window, a tear running down his face. It wasn't fair. "Stark would you quit pacing?" Clint muttered. "It's making my eyes all fuzzy like."  
"Sorry," Tony shrugged, scrubbing the side of his cheek with his hand. "Just stressed out."  
"I'm struggling to find a loophole in Fury's deal with Professor Xavier. He's sold Ashley out," Bruce sighed wearily.  
"I don't get it," Pepper pitched in, walking into the living room with a tray filled with steaming mugs of tea. "How on earth is Fury not panicking? Ashley was one of the strongest links."  
"I know. He's seen how we all are when she's gone, how are we gonna function?" Clint growled.  
"She's gone," Steve said quietly. "We can't do anything about it. We might as well give up."  
"Supersoldier from 70 years ago telling us to give up? Thought I'd never see the day," Tony frowned.  
"Well what do you suggest we do?" Steve asked, his hands in the air.  
"I suggest we get the hell outta here, find this school, bust the freakin walls down, find out what this Professor guys deal is and get Ashley outta there," Clint said simply.  
"I like your thinking Birdseye," Tony grinned as the others nodded in agreement.  
"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," came a dark voice. Everyone turned around to see Fury at the door, arms crossed, looking furious.

"Welcome home." Rogue had just brought Ashley to her room which now had another bed in it. "You're sharing with me." Ashley sat down on the cold bed awkwardly.  
"Thanks."  
"You don't have lessons anymore. You've got training with Scott," Rogue informed her, sitting herself on the other bed.  
"Right."  
"Are you happy to be back?" Rogue asked excitedly. Ashley glanced up, her eyes watering. Rogue took that as a no. "I'm sorry, Ashley. I know how much you must miss everyone. I understand. But we're your family now, alright? Us! The X Men!"  
"Oh shut up! You were never family! I was always left out with you, but when I'm with the Avengers I feel loved. Logan was the only one I could somewhat relate to. Scott hated me but you know what, the feeling's mutual. The only person I hate more than him is my dad! How the hell could he do this to me?!" Ashley shouted, standing up and clenching her fists. Rogue gulped and took a few steps back. She knew what it was like when Ashley lost her temper. Before Ashley could say anything her head began to hurt. She heard something in her mind.  
"Ashley. Calm down," the voice said. It was deep.  
"Dad! Get out of my HEAD!" Ashley screamed, making Rogue jump violently.  
"Come here. Meet me in my office," the cool voice muttered.  
"If I get there I'll freak out," Ashley hissed, clasping her forehead.  
"Come here," the voice repeated. Ashley left the room and made her way down the her fathers office.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Truth

Ashley couldn't breathe properly as she knocked on the office door. Her hand was shaking and she felt sick to her stomach. Oddly enough she no longer felt anger but she felt sadness. She could really do with one of Thor's hugs right now, or one of Pepper's cups of tea. Anything would work. "Come," the voice said. Ashley burst the door open and was face to face with a man. This couldn't be her dad, though, he was standing up.  
"Who are you?"  
"You know who I am. I'm your father," the man said. Ashley didn't care for anymore questions - she flicked fire into her palms.  
"Why did you take me back? I want to be an AVENGER!"  
"That's not who you are, Ashley," Professor X muttered. "You know that."  
"Who am I then?! You're taking away everything I bloody had!" Ashley shouted, flinging the fireballs at his head. They deflected and went back over in Ashley's direction. Ashley caught them in each hand and squeezed her palm shut so that the fire went out in a wisp of smoke.  
"I don't think you understand. There's a reason we kept it on lockdown, we never wanted you to find out," Professor X explained sadly, sitting down in the large chair behind his desk. Ashley blinked, feeling her stomach churn.  
"What? What's going on?"  
"Ashley.." Professor X looked dubious.  
"Please tell me," Ashley begged, breaking into a sweat.  
"Maybe I should show you instead," the Professor decided. "Come here." Ashley slowly walked over to him, so they were face to face. "Keep still," he muttered. Ashley stood dead still. Professor put his hands on either side of Ashley's temples. Immediately, Ashley's surroundings changed. She was in a dusty little living room, with a small stream of light shining through a window somewhere. There sat her dad in a younger form, dark brown hair that swept across his forehead and her mother, with shoulder length brown hair who was pacing the room. Ashley tried to get over the shock to tune in to what they were saying.  
"I'm telling you, Charles, maybe it's best we don't have the girls," Ashley's mum said desperately.  
"We have to. Abortion is no choice," Professor X said firmly.  
"But you don't want to stay? I have to raise these two on my own? Why?" Moira who was the mother asked.  
"I must go and continue the school. But I promise I will be back," Charles persisted, running his hands through his hair.  
"Then I'm stuck with them?"  
"No. One of the girls will create havoc with her mutant powers, she will stop the rain by having a tantrum. You must send her to me," Charles said firmly. Moira stopped pacing.  
"Wait. That means you've seen the future?!" she hissed. Charles looked hesitant but nodded.  
"Yes. She is going to go through some rough times with us. So she runs away and lives life on her own. Another group called The Avengers will then take her in. However this cannot happen," he explained quietly. Ashley herself felt her eyes water.  
"Why?" Moira whispered.  
"Because, if she stays with the Avengers, she will risk her life for someone she loves. A soldier. She will die." Moira gasped sharply, tears springing to life.  
"Is there no way to change this?"  
"Yes. We'll get Ashley back before it's too late - days before the battle. Therefore she will stay safe in our care. Its the only way to avoid it," Charles said softly, his eyes watering. Suddenly, the image spun around and Ashley continued standing there and the whole scene disappeared. She was back in her dad's office.  
"I'm sorry, but this is why you need to stay," Charles whispered. Ashley gave a dry sob and covered her mouth with her hand, feeling hot tears spill onto her cheeks. This meant that either she let's Steve Rogers die - or she died herself.


	24. Chapter 24 - Goodbye Cyclops

"Sir with all due respect, I can't believe you just want to keep us here while our friend is genuinely falling?" Steve frowned, feeling the rest if the team agree and gather behind him.  
"I know," Fury muttered.  
"So? Can we go?" Clint persisted.  
"No," Fury said. Clint and Bruce both swore darkly.  
"So we're meant to sit here and just forget all about Ashley?" Stark continued. "What kinda team spirit is this?"  
"As much as it pains me to say, Stark's right. Ashley was apart of the team. I'm not going to let her just suffer-" Natasha began.  
"She's not suffering! She's surrounded by her old family and friends," Fury said sharply.  
"Oh please, you saw those guys when they were here, they looked like they'd rather be watching paint dry," Bruce scoffed.  
"I must say, for heroes we're not doing a very good job," Thor muttered, taking a seat.

"You look happy," came a voice from the doorway. Ashley looked up from her bed and frowned at Scott who was standing there. She scrubbed the remaining tears off her face.  
"Oh I am over the moon," she muttered. Scott sighed and sat next to Ashley. He put an arm around her shoulder and Ashley leant into his chest.  
"Let it all out, Ash," he whispered. Ashley took a deep breath and did just that.  
"Why is this happening to be? Scott, if you had a chance to either save Jean and die or not save Jean and live, what would you do?" Scott turned away from Ashley and looked straight ahead as he thought.  
"Save Jean and die. I couldn't go through living knowing that there was something I could do first," he decided.  
"Right, so you know why I have to go, right?" Scott stared at Ashley in shock.  
"I guess," he muttered.  
"You can't tell anyone," Ashley said seriously, getting off the be and marching to her suitcase full of clothes.  
"They're gonna find out anyway," Scott shrugged. "But okay." Ashley dragged her suitcase to the door, got her coat on and turned around.  
"I'll see you later then," she sighed. Scott got off the bed and walked over to Ashley slowly.  
"Will I ever see you again?" he asked quietly. Ashley gave a small sad laugh and shook her head.  
"I doubt it," she muttered. "This is a pretty big thing for me to do, Scott." Scott nodded and pulled Ashley in for a hug.  
"I love you," he whispered. Ashley sniffed as she felt tears fall down her cheeks and hugged Scott back.  
"I love you too." Scott held her face in his hands and wiped her tears away.  
"Just do one thing for me first please," he said.  
"What?" Ashley said softly.  
"Help me," Scott whispered. Ashley smiled waterly and put her hands over Scott's eyes.  
"Take off the glasses," she said.  
"But-"  
"Scott please," Ashley pleaded. "I can't do anything unless you do."  
Scott sighed shakily and took the glasses off. Immediately a red hot beam of lasers blasted out through each of the eyes. Ashley brought her hands over to the lasers and immediately sucked them into her palms. Scott's deep blue eyes could finally be seen. He gasped quickly, sweating a little.  
"W-what did you do?"  
"Calm down. You can control it now," Ashley assured him. Scott blinked. "Think of lasers." Immediately, lasers shot out of the eye sockets but this time Scott could control it without the glasses.  
"You did it.." Ashley gently kissed his cheek before running out of the room. It was time.


	25. Chapter 25 - Ashley's mission

"I have no idea why, but I feel like we're gonna get a mission soon," Clint mumbled. It had been a few days since Ashley left and the whole team had been sitting down not doing much but feeling pretty helpless. Especially Steve. What kind of soldier just sits down and lets his lover be captured against her will? Obviously the situation was slightly different this time but there you go.

"I'm hacking into S.H.E.I.L.D's security right now, we should know in a few minutes," Stark muttered, coding some files.

"Didn't you learn from the last time, Stark? You never get anywhere that way," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I don't like what being hidden from us," Bruce frowned. "It doesn't all add up."

"I know what you mean," Thor nodded. "Something doesn't seem right."

"What are we supposed to do?" Steve groaned. He always looked helpless these days.

"Nothing," Clint shrugged. The team just sighed – then they all saw darkness.

Ashley was on Scott's motorbike, driving through the twilight trees in a dark sunlight. She had no idea where she was but she knew where she wanted to go. She was aiming to go to the Stark tower, even though she had no idea what to expect whilst there. As she drove into the city with her dark red curly hair flying behind her, she noticed something wasn't right. The lights in the giant Stark tower were left on but Ashley couldn't see any figures through the window. She sped up, trying to miss traffic and dodge the pedestrians and zoom onto the pavement. Feeling incredibly scared, Ashley swung her legs around and got off the motorbike, running to the entrance doors. She bashed the glass and no one, not even JARVIS answered. Ashley looked around her awkwardly before placing a hand on the window and sending heat signals to the glass, making it melt underneath her fingertips. Once this was done, there was a huge hole in the glass and Ashley climbed through it quickly. Not even bothering to wait for the elevator, Ashley plummeted herself through the staircases with fire at the bottom of her feet propelling her as a jet and in no time at all Ashley was at the top floor, in the giant living room where the Avengers would usually be. "Hello?" she called. There was no reply, so Ashley ran into all of the rooms and checked but no one could be found. Hovering in the middle of the living room was a hologram of S.H.I.E.L.D's monitoring systems which Stark's bug was still hacking into. Ashley pressed the 'cancel' button and immediately Fury's face appeared on the screen.

"Ashley? What on earth are you doing here?" he yelled.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Ashley shouted back.

"We don't know, but we've got it sorted, so go back to Professor X-" Ashley rolled her eyes and shut the screen down so that she didn't hear anymore of Nick's sorry excuses. With JARVIS down and no hope of getting him back up since Pepper was nowhere to be found, there was only one thing that Ashley could do.

"Dad, help me," she whispered. "I'm sorry I left but I need your help!" Immediately, she heard the clear voice of her father in her head.

"Ashley, I'm more sorry than anyone. You deserved to know earlier and I should've known that you weren't going to sit around and let your friends suffer. I love you a lot and don't want to see you get hurt but I can see that your mind is made up," he said softly. "Your mother and I are very proud of you and we love you very much. Of course, I will be happy to tell you what you want to know." Ashley sniffed and wiped a tear from the side of her face.

"Thanks dad. I love you too. Please, tell me where they are?" As much as Ashley knew that her teammates were in trouble, nothing could prepare her for what was coming next.

"Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Cyclops, Rogue and Storm are all captured by Magneto Jr again. I'll teleport you the directions...but you need to get there quickly, or he will kill them off one by one until you come."

This was it for Ashley. The beginning of the end.

**This chapter took me ages to write. I hope you like it. Reviews please, tell me what you think is gonna happen to Ashley. Well only one thing can happen I guess...right..? LOVE YOU.**


	26. Chapter 26 - She's gone?

"Hello?" Natasha called. "Is anyone here?"

"Yeah Tash," Clint said back. It was pitch black in the cell they were in.

"Are we alone?" Natasha asked, feeling sweat trickle down her forehead.

"I don't know, I can't see," Clint murmured.

"Ouch," came a quiet voice.

"Who's there?" Natasha asked quickly.

"P-Pepper," the voice said. Natasha and Clint gasped.

"How did you get here? Were you even in the tower?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. Something knocked me out," Pepper explained. "I think I'm in chains."

"We all are," another voice said.

"Who's that now?" Natasha asked.

"Thor. I believe Man of Iron is with me but he's knocked out," Thor answered.

"Tony?" Pepper hissed. "Damn we need light."

"Is Bruce here?" came Tony's tired voice.

"No," Natasha replied. "We would have had some sort of smash!"

"Captain?" Clint called.

"I don't think he's here," Pepper replied. "Hang on, I have my keyring flashlight if I can reach into my pocket." There was silence as Pepper reached into her pocket, the only noise ringing was the clattering of chains as she struggled. Suddenly there was a shout of relief as Pepper clicked a button and a bright white light shone out of her keyring and lit up the dark room. Soon, everyone's faces to come into view, either stained with blood or dripping with sweat. Clint leant in to Natasha and kissed her forehead as she was only a few centimetres away from him.

"Are you alright, Tash?" he said quietly.

"I just wanna get out of here," Natasha said coldly.

"Who's there?" came another voice in the darkest corner of the room. Pepper shone the light over and there was Rogue, Storm, Logan and Scott, all tied up, looking battered and bruised.

"Not you again," Tony groaned, gently licking an open cut on his lip to test if it was there. When he felt it he hissed in pain.

"I didn't ever want to see you again either," Logan grumbled.

"Where's Ashley?" Natasha asked.

"We don't know," Rogue shrugged, her eyes full of worry. "But I think this time it's serious."

"What's serious?" Clint frowned.

"Whatever we're here for," Storm filled in. Everyone stared at her and then glanced at each other uncomfortably. What was going to happen?

"Oh Ashley, I should have known," Magneto chuckled, turning around from his lair and facing Ashley who had just run in.

"Let them go," she hissed. "This is not fair! Why are you like this?! LET THEM GO!" Magneto just laughed and pulled down a large lever on the control panel in front of him, turning on a large light at the bottom of the room which revealed a figure with their arms and feet attached to what looked like balls of death. There, with his head hanging down, was Steve.

"Now you have a choice. You can give up your powers and die OR we can do this the harder way and kill your friends off one at a time until you decide to do it," Magneto smiled sickly. Ashley felt so nauseous. She ran over to where Steve was held up and his eyes said it all. They were scared, sorry and pleading with Ashley not to do this. She held Steve's face in her warm hands, cupping his cheeks and touching her nose against his.

"Don't do it, don't you dare," he whispered desperately, his eyes glinting with tears.

"You know that's the only reason I came back. My dad called me back so I would stay and not do this," Ashley said softly, feeling tears run down her face. She knew she was going to die and Steve knew she was stubborn as anything. He felt his heart crack in two and he let out a broken sigh, shaken by how calm Ashley was acting. Did she know something he didn't?

"Please, don't," Steve tried again.

"It will all be okay," Ashley whispered, stroking the tears away.

"Please..." Steve said weakly. Ashley shook her head sadly and met his lips for a kiss. It was so gentle and sad, the last one they would share. Steve didn't want to break away but Ashley was ready to go. She let go and turned to Magneto who was staring at them with disgust.

"Okay that's enough. Ashley? Step in front of this machine please," he grumbled, motioning over to what looked like a tanning bed that was standing up. Steve shook his head rapidly as Ashley walked over to the machine. She took a deep breath and stepped inside of it, before turning back around and mouthing 'I love you' to Steve.

"Look, Magneto, I'll do it. But you have to swear to me that you'll let them all go afterwards otherwise I will find you," Ashley threatened. Magneto nodded reluctantly.

"They were just a ploy to get you here. It's fine," he admitted, his eyes sparkling evily.

"Dad, will he do it?" Ashley asked inside of her head.

"Yes," Professor X's voice came back sadly. "We love you Ashley." Ashley began to cry again, she couldn't take it anymore. She just shoved herself into the machine and Magneto just slammed down the red button. There was a giant white flash and Steve cried out as the light went as quickly as it came. Magneto watched as the empty container filled with a blue and red liquid which was Ashley's power. All of a sudden, Steve remembered what Ashley had said to him.

'My weakness is myself.'

That was it. Steve was released but he got down and rushed to the contraption and shoved the door open, where a pale, thin Ashley collapsed out of it, already gone. Steve screamed and cried in horror, as Ashley lay limply in his arms. He didn't even hear when Magneto left the room with the container and the rest of the others rush in. There was no point. It was all over.

**Okay the story isn't over yet I don't think..hang on in there guys..thanks for your support anyways, love you all, stay tuned!**


	27. Chapter 27 - A plan

Silence was upon the room, broken by Steve's harsh sobs. Scott shuddered and clamped his hand over his mouth as he saw a lifeless Ashley in Steve's arms. "Oh God," Clint muttered, the words dying in his throat.

"Is she...she can't be..." Tony shook his head, holding Pepper closer to him. Bruce and Thor couldn't even breathe properly, they were beyond shocked.

"This is why Xavier wanted to keep her," Storm said quietly, wiping the tears that were rolling down her cheek.

"She can't be gone," Steve cried, watching a drip of blood fall slowly from the corner of Ashley's mouth. Logan sniffed and covered his mouth with his fist, trying to hold in the emotions.

"We need help!" Natasha yelled, kneeling down next to Steve and touching Ashley's cold cheek. "Ashley can't just die because they have her powers. If we somehow inject it back into her she'll be fine cos with her powers Ashley can't die, right?!" There was more silence as everyone thought it through.

"Is that scientifically possible?" Pepper asked quietly.

"Yes," Bruce and Tony said at the same time. "It is."

"So what do we do?" Clint gulped.

"We go and find Magneto. Guys are you all in?" Steve sniffed.

"Of course," Thor nodded.

"Count us in," Natasha spoke for her and Clint together.

"Anything for Ashley," Tony muttered, with Pepper nodding.

"Yes," Bruce said,

"Should we help?" Rogue asked.

"You can go back to the mansion and make sure that Magneto doesn't turn up and round up as many mutants as you can. We'll tell you when we find him," Natasha suggested, looking down at Ashley again.

"You got it," Logan nodded. "How do we let you know? How do we keep in touch?"

"I've got these," Natasha said quickly, shoving a hand into her back pocket and throwing small microchips to Storm. "Put it in your ear and I'll somewhat answer in my own."

"Do you carry those things around?" Tony frowned.

"All the time, Stark," Natasha tutted.

"But then how are we gonna find Magneto?" Thor asked.

"We need someone with skill, sass, you know," Tony clicked his fingers.

"Wait! Guy with the lasers..er...Cyclops! Doesn't Ashley have a sister?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. Christie. We don't know where she is though, we lost contact with her a while ago," Cyclops said quietly.

"She's in Asgard!" Thor suddenly boomed excitedly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Storm frowned.

"Christie, she is married to my brother, Loki," Thor explained. _**(see my story: Assassin in Asgard for her story)**_ "If I go up to Asgard, I can collect her and she can help."

"Ew, why would she marry that?" Tony frowned.

"I think we should use her," Rogue nodded.

"Whatever we're doing we need to do it quickly," Bruce hurried them and everyone agreed.

"I'll go with you," Natasha muttered.

"I didn't know you cared that much," Clint said quietly, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah well you don't know that much about me then," Natasha said coldly.

"Let's get this show on the road," Tony said. "Pepper, go back to the tower with glowy eyed weather girl and see if you can get the connections back up." Pepper nodded quickly and gave Tony a quick kiss before ascending into the air with Storm.

"Lady Natasha?" Thor began. Natasha gulped and went to Thor's side.

"You guys wait here till I return," she ordered. She felt that someone had to take charge since Steve wouldn't look up from where he held Ashley.

"Will do," Tony promised.

"Come on then. Hold on tight," Thor muttered, swinging his hammer before ascending into the air, through the roof, through the sky, up to Asgard.

**I hope Ashley will be alright. I don't even know if I should make her alright. Whatever I feel like on the day. Hehe. Thank you everyone for reading and tell me what you think should happen, I always take suggestions on board. (: xx**


	28. Chapter 28 - Christie

"Thor!" Sif and the Warriors 3 all grinned, meeting Thor and Natasha at the gates into Asgard.

"My good friends, how are you?" Thor beamed. He suddenly realised why they were there. "I would love to socialise but sadly I need to get to the palace and get Lady Annerledes."

"Who the heck is Annerledes?" Natasha whispered to Thor.

"Don't question it," Thor hummed back. "Sorry my friends, I'll talk a little later." Before Natasha could even fully recover from the flight she had just experienced with him, Thor just flung his Mjonlir and flown back into the air with her, quickly landing in the palace. He looked into the far corner of the room and saw a strangely beautiful woman sitting on the throne, a long curtain of silver hair draping over her shoulders and her silvery eyes reading a book that she held in her hands. She wore a shot chiffon white dress and a silver laurel leaf sat on her head. Thor smiled at the sight of her.

"Lady Annerledes?" Thor called. Christie's head snapped up and stared at the finger in front of her, a smile breaking out on her delicate pink lips.

"Thor! You're back!" she exclaimed, putting her book down and running down the steps to reach Thor, embracing him in a huge hug. Natasha glanced up from where she had doubled over in the corner of the room, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, only to reach you, Lady Annerledes," Thor explained.

"You don't need to call me that anymore, it's just Christie, you know it is," Christie laughed. "But wait, why are you here to get me? And who is this?"

"This is Lady Natasha, she's here to assist me," Thor said. Natasha gained her composure and walked over to Christie.

"Nice to see you again," she said slowly.

"Again?" Christie frowned.

"You met me when we were helping to defeat your husband...?" Natasha tried.

"Speaking of, where on earth is Loki?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, um he's still in jail I believe," Christie began, looking onto the floor. "I don't know why but they wanted him for questioning..."

"Look, can we focus here? Christie, Ashley's dead," Natasha said bluntly. There was a small second of silence.

"Oh, really?" Christie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...are you not concerned?" Thor wondered.

"Well I thought you guys would be on your way to get her powers back then?" Christie shrugged.

"Great, so we came up here for no reason," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Wait, there is a reason. Do you know someone called Magneto, Christie?" Thor asked. Christie froze, her silver eyes turning a dangerous grey.

"Do I heck," she grumbled.

"Yeah, well he's the one that's got your sisters life in his fingertips," Natasha said.

"Well, that makes things a lot more different," Christie muttered, zipping down the zip from her gown and Natasha gasped as the material fell to the floor, automatically lifting her hand to cover Thor's eyes. "Calm down, I have something on underneath!" Christie had a tight black cat suit on underneath that highlighted her cleavage a lot. She tied her long white hair in a high ponytail, so that it swished behind her in the wind. Before she was ready, she rushed over to the book she had put down and opened the front cover, taking out an assortment of weapons that she then stuffed into a belt that she had around her waist securely. If it was even possible she looked even more beautiful than she was already.

"Right, let's do this," she growled.

"Holy crap," Natasha muttered, impressed.


	29. Chapter 29 - Revived

"Ugh, I've always hated that journey," Christie grumbled as they got back onto earth in the middle of the dim room with the other Avengers. Natasha had to step the side to catch her breath again and Thor panted, dropping the hammer down to the ground.

"Are you Christie?" Bruce asked, stepping towards Christie nervously.

"Yeah...is that my sister?" she whispered, slowly raising a pointed finger at the body laying in Steve's arms.

"Yes," Clint muttered. "And we want to get the sister that knew about Magneto. That sister is you...so can you help us?"

"I wouldn't be there if I couldn't," Christie said, walking over to where Steve held a limp Ashley and bending over her. "But we can't do this without Ashley herself. She needs to be here to get her powers back, they are hers afterall."

"Wait, so it needs to be Ashley that kills Magneto?" Stark frowned, folding his arms above his chest.

"Not really. She just needs to be at the scene. Once we take it out of wherever Magneto has it, we have a few seconds as it hits the air to get it into Ashley before they wear off," Christie explained, stroking her dead sister's cold forehead.

"Seriously?" Natasha groaned.

"Deadly serious," Christie mumbled, reaching into her pocket. "That's why she needs to be on the scene."

"And what if she's not?" Thor asked curiously.

"She dies for good," Christie sniffed, taking out a large syringe from her back pocket and shaking it quickly.

"What's that?" Stark frowned, bending down next to Christie and examining the contents of the syringe.

"It's a backup of her powers. She needs to fight," Christie whispered, rolling up one of Ashley's sleeves. Steve's watering red eyes swivelled from the syringe, to Christie, to Ashley as Christie slowly pushed the needle into Ashley's blue veins and watching the liquid swirl into them. The team held their breath as the colour slowly washed back into Ashley's face and the dribble of blood slipped back into her mouth.

"Oh my god," Natasha muttered, as Ashley's eyes flickered open.

"Ashley?" Steve asked quickly, looking deep into her eyes. Her pupils slowly gained focus as she looked around her.

"S-Steve?"


	30. Chapter 30 - Taking it all in

"You're alive?!" Stark spluttered, totally in shock.

"Am I supposed to be dead?" Ashley asked in confusion, rubbing her eyes.

"Magneto killed you," Natasha informed her, bending down and checking Ashley's pulse.

"What?" Ashley gasped, trying to sit up.

"Wait, love," Steve said softly, propping her up and steadying her.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Ashley asked, scratching her head quickly.

"No, thank God, but are you okay?" Clint asked, almost crying at the fact that Ashley was alive, as were everyone else.

"I feel sick," Ashley panted. "Is there something different about me? I can't really tell..."

"Your powers, they took them away," Thor explained slowly, upset that Ashley looked so lost.

"Oh you ARE kidding me!" Ashley groaned, rubbing her eyes again. "But wait how am I now alive?"

"We got your sister," Stark began. "Who is married to Loki?!"

"Christie's here?!" Ashley yelped. Christie peeked over Clint's shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Ash," Christie waved.

"You saved me," Ashley panted to her sister, clinging onto Steve as she started to feel light headed again.

"As I always do," Christie shrugged, flicking her silver long silver ponytail back. "So it's not really a surprise."

"Wait can we talk about how a gorgeous girl like you got with such a leech like Loki?" Tony exclaimed, looking purely confused.

"No, we need to get moving," Steve frowned, standing up slowly and taking Ashley with him.

"What? Where are we going?" Ashley asked as Tony ordered JARVIS to get e helicopter down.

"To get Magneto and to get your powers back," Clint told her.

"But I'm alive, I'm fine," Ashley frowned.

"No, the injection I gave you won't last forever," Christie explained, rushing to the helicopter that was currently outside, with Bruce in the doorway. Christie, Thor, Natasha and Tony all got into the helicopter, Clint and Steve on either side of Ashley as they helped her into the helicopter.

"Good to see you again, Ash," Bruce smiled.

"You too big guy," Ashley sniffed, sitting down in a chair and catching her breath. "You too."

...

**The big fight will occur soon. I really don't wanna leave this story but I have no idea what else to do. Comment some suggestions please? (: Thank you guys xx**


	31. Chapter 31 - Havoc

Silence. That's all that lingered in the air, disturbed by the loud sound of the helicopter spirals whooshing through the air. Ashley felt even more ill. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath in.  
H.  
Feeling like she had been sucked into darkness, Ashley slowly opened her eyes. There stood a mother and a young girl, walking into a supermarket in the middle of no where. Ashley seemed to follow them, even though she couldn't feel her feet. Gliding through the door behind them, Ashley saw the child ask her mum for a toy. Her mother said no - twice. Ashley gulped - she didn't want to know where this was going. The young girl screamed and pleaded for the small toy. Her mother grabbed her by her collar and hissed at her to shut up. Suddenly, something clicked. Ashley felt it too, and she was the bystander. The girl stood back and her eyes grew dark - the colour of coal. She took a deep breath in and gave a large, piercing scream. Her mother gulped and attempted to get to her, but shockingly, a grey wind began at her child's feet. The wind looked like wisps of smoke, collecting together in the shape of a filter cup. A roaring noise now covered the young girls screams as the collection of winds got bigger, now violently pulling in anything and anyone in its way. Tills, shelves, food, brushes, pans, pots, teddy bears, some of the cashiers, an old woman and a young child began to get sucked in. Cries of help emitted as the customers attempted to get away, but when the girl saw them she stared at the metal bars on the doors and melted them till they were red hot, then cooled them down by sending a gust of wind till they were rock hard, which basically meant no escape. The mother watched the supermarket get ripped to shreds in tears. She looked up and saw the tornado getting as high as the ceiling, which meant more innocent families were going to die. Reluctantly, she screamed at the child that fine, she could have the toy just please stop causing the havoc. The child gave a sinister smile and clenched her fists shut, automatically dropping everyone and everything, the tornado disappearing. The little boy scampered to his family who were at the back of the store, in tears, as they were trying to keep safe with everyone else whilst sobbing. They gave cries of joy when he came to them and engulfed him in shocked hugs. Sadly, no one else came out alive from the whirlwind, as they were thrown all over the place, and if they were alive Ashley couldn't tell. The mother threw her daughter the toy, still shaking and screaming that she was a monster. The girl didn't care, she caught the toy, outstretched her hand and wiggled her fingers in her mothers direction and suddenly, her mother stopped yelling and began coughing up blood, which splattered everywhere, which definitely shut her mother up. People had began to crowd the store, so the little girl breathed in and blew out fire which blasted the doors into pieces, she walked through them as if nothing had happened and sat in her mothers car, opening her new toy. Ashley watched on in horror and disgust. "Shocking, right?" came a voice Ashley knew to be her dad's.  
"Er, yeah? She's horrible, causing disruption and hurt for a toy!" Ashley exclaimed, watching the paramedics, the fire ambulance and the police kick down the doors to help and medically revive the people. "Who is she? I'd like to give her a piece of my mind!"  
"Who do YOU think she is?"

Guys this is a draft, I'm sending this to my dad and my aunty & they might make some changes since they are both writers (in their own way). So I might delete this and try another one when they get back to me. Also, thank you for all your comments and suggestions, I'm so sorry if this story was a disappointment, as exams kicked in & I had little time, so I was getting seriously lazy. Please keep Oklahoma in your prayers&thoughts, if any of you are from there by chance I am so sorry this devastation happened. I'm from the UK and the latest story here is that a young man who was a serving soldier got hacked to death by two men (they recorded it), because they were sick of the government sending the army to kill Muslims. This guy had a 2 year old son ): So please keep his family in mind. (The two men opened fire on the police, so the police shot them. The recording of them is online I think.) Anyway thanks for sticking with me, this is by far my worst story and if I could re write it I would. Which gives me an idea for the ending (:  
See you later guys  
Byee xx  
-


End file.
